Template talk:Platform
Creation Divide 'win' into (win9x, winxp, vista+)? --bp 23:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. --bp 23:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is when it's "win9x->XP, but not vista". Then what? Have 2-3 little win logos? How about a second parameter that's only used on windows maybe? -- sulfur 23:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There is still generic windows, also yes, 2 icons for windows then, like macos and osx. --bp 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :System -> != OSX. :For Windows, if the parameter isn't filled it, it just reports "Windows". The parameter would be something like "95-XP" (for example), giving "Windows 95-XP". -- sulfur 00:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) System 9 apps ran on OSX, no? The change from 9x to NT was of similar bigness. Also, no game is going to have three windows icons, even if a 9x game happens to work in Win7, it wasn't made for that platform and isn't guaranteed. So the max case is 2, and that case is only 9x+xp for games released 2001-2003. Platform in this case should be the platform it was made to run on, not any platform it works on, or the DOS stuff may need windows icons too. PS3, PS2, PSX, similar, but they don't use a special parameter. So, I think the most consistent way to do this is to use different windows parameters, like the other systems use: (macos, osx), (psx, ps2, ps3), (xbox, xbox-360). That 360 maybe should have the dash taken out tho, eh? --bp 00:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Does the 360 even need the xbox part? Just use 360. - 00:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) So its both now, use or or just . The first one will have the generic win logo, if there is ever different logos for xp or vista+. Also, xbox-360 changed to just 360. --bp 01:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Icons linking to pages Was thinking that the icons should link to pages. Is the only way to do that? If so, forget it... --bp 04:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, found it myself. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images#Link_to_another_page. Thats much better than or . --bp 04:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be implementing this soon unless there's a reason not to. - 23:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Next generation I already have icons for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Playstation Move, and Vita. We already have a game announced for the Move, and I'm sure it's just a matter of time for the rest of them. That said, do we want to pre-load these, or wait for a game to be announced? Also, are we going to consider the Move and Xbox Kinect as separate systems, like the Sega 32X, or do we only want to list the 360/PS3 if the game works without the motion control? - 23:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :If it works without the control, then it's the same system. -- sulfur 02:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded the PSM one for now, but didn't add it to the template since I can't find any info on if the game requires it, or if it's just an option. I haven't watched the whole press event yet though. I think the motion control options should be treated as a separate system, since it drastically changes how the game is played. It also seems likely that the PSN game will need it, based on how these things are worded. - 04:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC)